Between the Lines
by codenamemarauder
Summary: Nothing happens or will happen in your life that hasn't happened before, although teenage angst will try to convince you otherwise. History does have a way of repeating itself, albeit a little differently each time. We can see how every emotion that Harry felt in his Hogwarts years was shared by the generations before him, if only we learn to read between the lines.


**Between the Lines - Chapter 1**

This story is hopefully the first of many chapters in which I choose a passage from the original books/movies and relate it back to a time before Harry's.

Both of the following ideas led to this chapter:

1) " _Your parents are dead! You have no family." yelled Ron._ The original prompt I thought of from Deathly Hallows Part 2 reflects pretty badly upon Ron for leaving Harry and Hermione in the forest, however much he repented afterwards.

2) All Harry and Sirius both want is a proper home and a family. James gives Sirius a home and family, Ron gives Harry a home and family. An idea I had while writing the chapter that reflects really well on Ron as a friend. Both perspectives are valid in my eyes, take your pick and enjoy! Everything familiar belongs to JKR.

* * *

"James, I- I can't take it anymore." James Potter had opened his door to find Sirius Black standing on the other side, sopping wet due to the storm outside and lugging a heavy-looking trunk behind him. There was a pause, during which Sirius waited for a reaction and James didn't know what to say.

"Get inside, you tosser." he finally muttered and stood back to let his best friend in the house. He sent the family house elf, Morley, for a towel so Sirius could stop dripping water all over his mother's favorite antique rugs carpeting the front hall.

"It's not like we never talked about it, but… are you sure?" James queried seriously.

"Don't want me here either, do you, now that it's actually happening? Too much _trouble_ for you?" Sirius shot back unnecessarily.

"Don't be an idiot, Sirius. You know my parents would welcome you, and why in the blazes would I have a problem with _you_ staying here?" James gestured vaguely towards the rest of the house and raised his eyebrows.

Sirius deflated as all the fight drained out of him and said softly, "Reg's out of his mind. He wants to be like the rest of them. There's no more reason for me to stay."

"What… happened?" James slowly asked, uncertain he wanted to hear the answer.

Sirius looked down at his trunk, avoiding James' eyes. "He- he doesn't want anything to do with me. Finally came out and said he won't 'tarnish the family name' like I have. _Her_ words exactly."

James knew one incident wouldn't have caused him to abandon the one family member whom he felt could be saved from his parents' pureblood propaganda. Then again, not a single person who'd ever heard of Sirius Black would say that he wasn't reckless.

"Mate, you think a fourteen-year-old really knows what he-" James started.

Sirius let out a hurried breath and demanded, "Why do you think I stuck around for so long? Ever since my sorting the taunts have been unbearable. Reg was only nine at the time, what kind of a place is that to grow up in?"

"I know", James acquiesced. "But does that mean you want to leave him there?"

"There's nothing I can do for him by staying! It only lets _her_ slip in snide remarks about how I'm mixing with the wrong people and that I'll go the same way as the Muggleborns. Though not nearly so nicely." Sirius added with a snort. "Maybe this way, that house will at least be quieter and I don't have to listen to their dung."

James' parents chose that moment to enter the hall and the boys exchanged glances to continue the conversation later.

"Sirius, my boy!" exclaimed Fleamont Potter, his arms outstretched. "To what do we owe this late night pleasure?"

"Mr. Potter, I was hoping that- that I could stay with you, from now on. James knows, as I'm sure you've heard, about- things, in the Black family and I'm not sure I can tolerate it anymore." Sirius announced.

"Don't be silly, dear, of course you may stay. There are far too many empty rooms in this house and no one to occupy them." Euphemia said with a twinkle in her eye.

"And I think we'd all much prefer you lived here than go about causing trouble unchecked, eh?" said Fleamont shrewdly.

"I'm sure we'll have some fun right at home, won't we?" James brightened considerably and said with a smirk, "What with the Quidditch Pitch in the backyard and that Muggle town with it's fascinating little stores to explore, I'd say summer never looked more exciting!"

Sirius relaxed for the first time that evening. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter. I'll be sure to keep Jamesie here in line." He barked out a laugh.

"Right, now Morley, why don't you show Sirius to his room? The one right across from James' should do." Euphemia told the house elf who had scurried forward at the sound of his name. "And have Tuney bring up some food on a tray shortly."

"Of course, madam." replied Morley in a dignified manner. Addressing Sirius, he led the way upstairs. "Master Black, this way, if you please."

Sirius bid the elderly Potters good night, and together, he and James each grabbed one end of his trunk and followed Morley up the grand staircase.

"You know Morley, you're the only house elf I've ever seen that acts so… noble. The house elves at the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black are too scared out of their wits to do anything but grovel." Sirius remarked. "Which is a compliment of course."

Morley stopped walking and bowed. "In that case, my deepest gratitude to you, Master Black." Straightening up, he stated, "However, it is a greater credit to Mrs. Potter for she believes most strongly that House Elves deserve respect for their loyal service to the family."

"Mum's always been into campaigning for magical creature rights and that sort of thing. Apparently she started some club at Hogwarts." said James.

They had reached the door to Sirius' new bedroom and Morley apparated back downstairs after opening it. It was a handsome room, complete with fireplace and accented in blue and gold. There was a teak four-poster bed on the right wall, a large window, and several oil paintings on the far wall. After dragging the trunk onto the wide rug at the foot of the bed, James turned towards to door again but Sirius stopped him.

"Mate, thanks, for everything. Honestly don't know what I would've done other than come here." He admitted.

James studied his best friend curiously. True desperation must have pushed Sirius to his house tonight, even though the two were more like brothers. Black family believed gratitude was a sign of debt, and debt always had to be repaid. That was why the Blacks always preferred to have others in their debt, especially those with influence, power, or wealth. Like it or not, Sirius had been brought up a Black and his character did nothing to counter it. Words of gratitude were not easily uttered, but then, nothing about Sirius' life had ever been easy.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, Sirius, before our first train ride, I hadn't ever realized that something was missing in my family. My parents were great, we had a house big enough to get lost in, house elves to play with when they weren't working, and-"

"In short, you had everything Regulus and I didn't." Sirius stated flatly, frowning hard at a specific spot on the bed.

James ran a hand through his unruly hair, then walked over to the bed and sat with his chin in his hands.

In a low voice, he said, "The one thing I didn't have at home was a friend. Dad's a bit of a recluse and didn't want people asking about his potions work after he retired so they moved here when I was born. There's only so much flying or Exploding Snap you can play with your parents and the House Elves before everything gets… boring."

Sirius was sitting on his trunk and fiddling with his wand, quiet and pensive.

"But now that you're here, we can cause mayhem all year round instead of just at Hogwarts!" James straightened up and stared wistfully off into some imagined chaos.

"Just imagine, two-a-side Quidditch on the pitch outside with Remus and Peter, sneaking food from the kitchen downstairs, sliding down the banisters after the house elves have just waxed them with Mum yelling after us…" The arm that was animatedly detailing all their exploits hung suspended in the air as he trailed off and looked back expectantly at Sirius' hunched figure.

Sirius snapped his head up and gave his friend a small grin. Trust James to always make his point with panache.

"You know, that makes me look forward to hols at your place almost as much as going back to Hogwarts. After all, can't have McGonagall think we've lost our touch come September, can we?" Sirius smirked.

"What say we start planning our start-of-year prank a bit early, then? We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to stock up on Dad's apothecary supplies, I'll owl Moony and Wormtail to meet us there?" James knew his friend wouldn't be able to resist this offer. At this point, anything to get Sirius' mind off the fact that he had renounced his family and left his impressionable brother behind would have been welcome.

"Prongs, mate, how do you always know just what to say? Except whenever you're around Evans, I suppose." Sirius barked out with a laugh.

Quite contrary to the reaction he been expecting, James' eyes lit up behind his glasses and he started pacing around the room, running a hand through his hair.

"That could all change this year though!" He waved a hand flippantly in the air as though it were really that easy to erase 5 years' worth of screaming matches and derisive name-calling.

"Moony might've had a point in his letter last week. Something about being chivalrous like the Gryffindors we are instead of trying to take the mickey out of her just to get a reaction." James stopped pacing and stuck his hands on his hips. "Novel idea, don't you think? It's a wonder he never mentioned it years ago, the ponce."

"Sure, Prongs, whatever you say. Now, where d'you reckon Tuney is with that tray of food your Mum requested so her esteemed guest wouldn't starve during his first night in this delightful establishment?" Sirius asked a mock-posh voice.

James looked at him evenly and said, "I don't know what you want to call it, but as far as Mum and Dad are concerned, you're now a long-lost son returned home." Sirius' smile slid off his face as he stared at his best friend.

James grinned back, lightening the mood again, and pronounced, "Which means, we get off our arses and go looking for the House Elves instead of ordering them to come to us."

He made his way over to the door and held it open invitingly. "Mum's activism for 'lesser beings' didn't end with her Hogwarts career, you know. I mean, you're here aren't you?" James asked innocently.

Sirius went rigid and glared.

"Too soon?" James seemed a just a tad nervous to ask the question, but hoped his friend was in a good enough spirit to laugh it off as their usual tomfoolery.

Sirius deliberated, then shrugged and led the way out of the large room. "Nah, suppose I'll have to get used to being an honorary Potter from now on. Come on, Prongs, I'm famished."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Thoughts about the overall tone, characterization, pacing, dialogue? I have tried to keep all facts as close to canon as possible, but this is my first time writing something that's not an assignment, so reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know if you want to see any scenarios developed into a full story, I (clearly) love the Marauders era and would be happy to contribute to the fandom! Unfortunately, I warn you all right now that I will be an infrequent updater due to other goings-on in life, my inexperience with writing fiction, and perfectionist tendencies.


End file.
